Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
IMPORTANT: ELECTION DEBATE There is going to be a live GUM election debate between candidates for the Chairmanship on April 9th or 10th. Alexander Reinhardt and Robert Lethler have both agreed to go head-to-head in the debate, the transcript of which is going to be posted on MicroCommons. It will be held on Skype using text. Anyone is welcome to come along and ask questions on the night. However, if you don't think you can make it but still want to find out the answer to something, please start brainstorming either QUESTIONS you want to ask BOTH candidates or a SUBJECT you want them to DEBATE freely. Because a fully independent moderator can't be found and so we can't keep the questions or subjects a secret until the night, we ask that you submit your questions and subjects simultaneously to areinhardt.npsc@yahoo.it and lethler@yahoo.co.uk - this way both candidates are on an equal footing and have equal prep time. You can '''ask as many questions and choose as many subjects as you like.' Next events' Agenda ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about '''all events' here. Comments *The provisional members elected must attend the meeting. --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Absence notices May be late - depends on when I have supper. President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 11:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Same here; my family might force me to watch another film this evening. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 12:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) With family this evening Kalvin Koolidge 17:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ELECTIONS - VOTING IS OPEN Nominations for the April 2010 International GUM Election are officially open as of 20:40 GMT. Nominations will be open until midnight on April 6th/7th 2010. At midnight, nominations will be confirmed and voting will open until 8pm on April 12th. The transfer of power will take place on midnight of the same day. VOTING IS OPEN. NOTICE': Because of the possibility of debates, '''for the first time ever nations will be allowed to '''CHANGE' their votes at any time without suffering any penalties, though we recommend you try to avoid voting until you are certain. The rules for nominations and voting, as always, are as follows: *Only registered delegates may stand for Chairman, Vice-Chairman or Supreme Judge - not nations *Only nations may stand for seats on a Council, not delegates *Voting may be done publically or by private ballot to the Chairman *The position of Press Secretary is not up for election *Select Committees are not elected (none currently exist anyway) *Every office, except Chief Notary, is limited to two consecutive terms per holder - if a nation or delegate has all ready served two consecutive terms, they cannot stand for a third term to that exact office or council *Each nation may stand for only one Council - membership of Councils is horizontally incompatible *The offices of Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge are all mutually incompatible - candidates may not run for more than one of these offices *Only full members and their delegates may stand for election and vote in elections *Member states have one vote per institution or office (1 vote for a Chairman, 1 vote for a Vice-Chairman, 1 vote for a Supreme Judge, 1 vote for the Security Council and 1 vote for the Advancement Council) *Any candidate may endorse another candidate, but in doing so forefit their right to stand for the office their endorsee is standing for *Any candidate can withdraw their nomination at any time *Candidates and nations must nominate themselves, or must have been nominated by the sitting Chairman at their request *There are a maximum of five seats on each Council. A minimum vote of one is required for election. The five candidates with the highest number of votes will be elected. *Elections for Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge use the First Past The Post voting system. The candidate with the highest number of votes wins. If the election goes to deadlock, a run-off is held between the tied candidates. HOW TO VOTE: #Put the name of your nation '''underneathe the name of the candidate you are voting for, as a double-idented (**) bullet point. '''Please note you cannot submit a private ballot this way - private ballots only count if you use method 2. Remember, not all your votes have to be submitted at once. OR #E-mail your vote to the current Chairman. If you wish to vote privately, please explicitly state this in your e-mail, and your vote will be added to the record anonymously. Remember, not all your votes have to be submitted at once. CANDIDATES AND VOTES Advancement Council *Democratic People's Republic of Sandus **United Federation of Socialist Micronations *New Scireland **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **Antarctic Community of Landashir Security Council *Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **New Scireland **Democratic People's Republic of Sandus **United Federation of Socialist Micronations *Empire of Austenasia **Vote here *Republic of Petorio **Antarctic Community of Landashir *Federal Republic of St.Charlie **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia Chairman of the Quorum *Alexander Reinhardt (Acting Incumbent - seeking first term) **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **United Federation of Socialist Micronations **Ohio Empire *Robert Lethler (seeking third non-consecutive term) - campaign statement forthcoming **New Scireland **Democratic People's Republic of Sandus Vice-Chairman of the Quorum *James Puchowski (seeking first term) **New Scireland **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **Democratic People's Republic of Sandus **United Federation of Socialist Micronations *Ann-Sophie Myers (seeking first term) **Vote here Supreme Judge *HIH Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia (seeking first term) **Vote here *Guillaume Sœrgèl (seeking first term) **United Federation of Socialist Micronations *Wilhelm I, New European Emperor (seeking second term) **Ohio Empire Chief Notary *Guillaume Sœrgèl **Democratic People's Republic of Erusia **United Federation of Socialist Micronations Statement of Activity I make every effort to attend meetings, and I had intended to do so today. However, due to the blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States, there were a number of power outages, my house included. Therefore I had no way to access the chatroom. On other occasions, I make every effort to attend chatroom meetings, but my schedule is more than crammed. If it seems fit, I will not be opposed to a temporary suspension of my nation from this organization, if this will benefit GUM. I would like to keep this as a last resort, but if it must be done, I do not oppose. Any other questions can be emailed to me at samanacay@live.com. -Samana Cay Sumpland 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Statement accepted. You will be contacted shortly to see if it is possible to add you to the special dispensation list, which means you level of activity will not be defined by Quorum attendance. Lethler Barrington Trial I have decided that I will appeal after being persuaded by Mr Reinhardt (he didn't interfere with my nation's affairs, just gave advice as I did, however, I won't be pressing charges). I have found some evidence to back up my appeal if you will kindly take the time to hear (or read) it. Joe Foxon 17:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Membership The Commonwealth Of Fundy has been active for four months and we would like to join. Cjblizzard 16:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Membership and Website Olland was recently admitted to GUM but I cannot access the website. Is there a fault? King Oli I GUM Membership for Rukora Hello, Are nation has now been around for 6 months. We were wondering if we could have the details for joining the GUM as the original form document no longer exists. I hope I am not being a nusance but I think its about time Rukora became part of a major organisation outside MicroWiki. Could I please have the details sent either to my MicroWiki page or to my new email adress at presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. Best Regards, Tom Turner 19:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC. : Someone should be in touch very soon. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC)